


Learning Something New

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was based off of the tumblr prompt- Books (*cough* Kama sutra, pre-relationship? Gail gets curious. Perhaps they are trying out positions to see if they are even possible. Or whatever u like.) <br/>AU set after the batting cages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Something New

"I still can’t believe that you threw the bat." Holly laughed as she took another gulp from the bottle of tequila that Gail made her buy on their way back from the batting cages.

Gail snatched the bottle back and took a long swig, “Well I warned you that I didn’t do sports…I am much better at other physical activities.” she said mischievously.

Normally Holly would have just rolled her eyes at the statement but she was two sheets to the wind drunk and honestly she was more than a little curious about the blonde. “Oh really and what activities would those be officer?”

Gail’s pale skin reddened into a deep blush but shrugged it off, “If I told you I would have to arrest you.” 

"Um yeah…sure." Holly teased as she took back the bottle and started humming ‘Take Me Out To the Ballgame’. Gail stood uneasily and stumbled over to Holly’s gigantic built-in bookcase and started to read the book titles.

"Cardiovascular Disease Symptoms and Diagnoses, Anthology of Influenza Crisis of the Nineteenth Century…geez Holls are all your books super nerdy?"

Holly shook her head as she slide off the couch and landed with a thump on her ass, she giggled, “No I have all the Harry Potter books in hardback too.”

Gail rolled her eyes at her incredibly nerdy friend, “I think I shall call you wondernerd from now on…oh what is this one hiding behind your 60 pound dictionary?”

After hearing this Holly’s eyes widened and she tried to stand but before she had the chance to call Gail away from her discovery the blonde held the hidden book up and smirked, 

“Why wondernerd you have a copy of the lesbian Kama Sutra…interesting light reading choice.”

It was pointless to even try to hide the blush that stretched from her ears to her toes, “It was a gag gift from my uni roommate.”

Gail nodded as she flipped through a few pages and turned her head and the book to look at the pictures, “Have you ever tried to do any of these? I don’t think that the human body is supposed to bend that way. Oh…ow…no that one just looks wrong.” she said showing the page in question to a still blushing Holly.

"Uh no but you would be surprised with how flexible the human body can be with the right conditioning." Holly stated as she took the book from Gail and flipped a few pages and showed her a picture. "Even you with your abhorrence of exercise could do this one."

Without missing a beat Gail smirked, “Why Doctor Stewart are you asking me to do page 17 with you? Because normally I require dinner before I put out.”

"No…no I was merely stating that you could, not that we should but I did buy you a chili dog and the bottle of tequila." Holly justified as she went to take another drink only to find the bottle empty. She held the bottle upside down and shook it out the last drop into her open mouth and found Gail watching her intensely. "What?" she asked.

Gail shrugged as she pushed the coffee table away and straddled Holly’s legs. “Nothing but since we are out of liquor, I am way too drunk to go home and I am wide awake and I don’t feel like sleeping yet. So I think you should prove to me that this…” she gestured to the open book on the floor, “is possible.”

Holly gulped, “You want to do this… this with me?”

Once again turning fire engine red, “Not the sex part just the position part, I know that I am ridiculously hot and that you have been sex deprived for years…”

"It has not been years…only 19 months and you are ridiculous." Holly argued as she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. 

Gail laughed and physically uncrossed Holly’s arms, “Okaaay my mistake 19 months. So do you want to be the top or the bottom?” Holly was stunned silent as Gail nudged her to the carpet, “I guess I will be on top…so my arm goes here annnnd your leg goes around my waist…Holly are you going to move or do I need to move you?”

The feeling of Gail pressed against her brought her back to reality, even though she knew that this was going no where and this was just another version of a ‘straight girl’ question it felt right to have Gail this close. She moved the leg in question to wrap around Gail’s waist and turned her body like the picture allowing Gail to pull Holly’s her other leg over her shoulder. “I think your arm is supposed to go under my back.” Holly suggested as Gail rested her head on Holly’s stomach, after moving her arm to the correct position Holly let out a involuntary sigh as Gail relaxed and put just enough pressure on her core to send white hot heat throughout her body. She was certain that Gail could feel the heat radiating off her but she said nothing, instead she moved the hand that had been holding Holly’s thigh to lift up Holly’s shirt just enough to expose her toned stomach. What came next made Holly’s mouth go dry and other parts of her well not so dry, Gail began to place light open mouth kisses along the outline of her abs.

"Is this okay?" Gail asked as she lifted her head before rolling her tongue over her navel piercing.

Holly visibly gulped and nodded, “Yesss…” she stuttered and closed her eyes as Gail shifted forward applying more pressure to the sex deprived doctor’s core. Holly was embarrassed with how close she was to losing all control but she held back. It wasn’t until Gail had ducked her head under the loose tee-shirt that Holly was wearing and rubbed her cheek against Holly’s breast that she lost the battle and groaned out Gail’s name as she shuddered against the blonde.

Gail peeked out from the shirt a smirk evident on her face, “Did you? Did you just…”  
Holly weakly nodded trying to hide her face.

"I missed it, I guess I will have to make it happen again but first can we get out of these clothes? It would be easier and I would really like to feel you, all of you." Gail asked as she moved Holly’s leg off her shoulder.

Shaking her head, Holly stared at her friend in disbelief, “You want to…you want to…what? But you are straight and not…”

Gail shut her up with a kiss, “Wondernerd, I don’t go to the batting cages with just anyone. I like to talk to you, I like to look at you, I just found out that I like the taste of you and I really enjoyed the way you said my name as you came, so not so straight and I want you.” Gail explained as Holly pulled her into a passionate kiss. After several minutes of lips, teeth and tongues exploring each other Gail pulled back to take a deep breath, “Besides you bought me a chili dog and I want to repay the favor.”


End file.
